Class
A class is one part of a title assigned to a player of Sburb, the other part being aspect. There are twelve normal classes, two master classes, and one abnormal class. Reaching God Tier increases the class' powers. Some classes are gender-exclusive: *Lord, Bard, Prince, and Page are male-only *Muse, Maid, Sylph, and Witch are female-only *Heir, Knight, Mage, Thief, Rogue, and Seer are gender neutral *Bringer is an abnormal fusion of lord and muse, and could possibly be gender neutral It should be noted that since a class is is assigned to a player based on their psychological state, a trans male would not have a female-exclusive class, while a trans woman would not have a male-exclusive class. Agendered players would be given one of the gender neutral classes. Rogue Rogue players take their aspect from A and give it to B. Rogues usually tend to belive they are not worthy of their aspect or that they can't handle it. Known rogues are Twin Leaf (Rogue of Time) and Enma Kurosaki (Rogue of Doom). Thief A thief player takes their aspect for themselves, unlike a rogue who taks something and gives it to someone else. Venera Cyther is the only known thief (Thief of Mind). Knight A knight uses their aspect as a weapon, usually for protection. They are a more defending class than others, but can, depending on their aspect, stand at either the front lines or back lines. Compare to a "classic" knight who swears to protect something. Known knights are Burmuk Yamidak (Knight of Rage), Ryoung Tannim (Knight of Void), and Graueri (Knight of Light). Maid Maid players serve their aspect. It can be to guide other players with their aspect, or using their aspect in raw form - similar to a heir. Maids are usually "haunted" by their aspect before reaching a point (often God Tier). Known maids are Tripsi Eastar (Maid of Hope) and Reirei Higurashi (Maid of Light). Heir An heir player inherits, or "is" their aspect. They also protect themselves with and from their aspect. Known heirs are Killstick Kaching (Heir of Light), Parmes Aanost (Heir of Space) and Pizza (Heir of Heart). Seer A seer "sees" their aspect, often in prophetic knowledge. "Seeing" can mean not only to see with one's eyes, but to gain knowledge through their aspect. Known seers are Elifhia Alua (Seer of Heart), Meredi Meiden (Seer of Doom), and Macacke (Seer of Time). Mage Mage players "create" their aspect. They often suffer from their aspect, and must learn to live with and accept their suffering. Onak Hiraza is the only known mage (Mage of Life). Witch A witch player manipulates and has control over their aspect, but also attracts it. Known witches are Flame Leaf (Witch of Doom) and Cereci Kaffir (Witch of Time). Sylph A sylph "inspires" their aspect, often affecting their co-players through their aspect. They help people "heal" through their aspect. A sylph might usually seem friendly - but if pushed into a corner, they can become fiery and turn out to be surprisingly powerful. The only known sylph is Neka Kaits (Sylph of Mind). Prince Prince players destroy and invite destruction through their aspect. They often end up with phenomenal offensive abilities, and often completely overwhelm other aspects and players with their aspect. Reymik Godborn is the only known prince (Prince of Space). Page A page, similar to mages, "create" their aspect, although in a different way. Onak Hiraza, a Mage of Life, built two robots and created 16 Paradox Clones. If he had been a Page of Life, he would be more likely to create life indirectly, or to "radiate" life. It can also be interpreted that a page "provides" others with their aspect. A page is difficult to grasp, and they usually start out weak in their aspect, but can grow to become the strongest in their session. Santas Acrofi is the only known page (Page of Breath). Bard The bard class is the most unpredictable. They allow destruction of their aspect, but also invite destruction through it. The Bard is also quite the wildcard, unpredictable by nature and thus equally likely to help or hinder his party, often to great effect. In extreme cases they are single-handedly responsible for their party's massive downfall, their improbable victory, or sometimes even both. The only known Bard is Mokele Mbembe (Bard of Blood). Lord Lord is one of the two master classes. It deals with interference on a cosmic level. Lords have underlings tied to their aspect, and they often go through a large amount of suffering. The lord instructs and commands. The only known lord is of an unknown alien species that fused with the only known muse and became The Annihilator. Muse Muse is one of the two master classes. Like the lord class, it deals with interference on a cosmic level. Muses are deeply tied to inspiration and story-telling. The only known muse is of an unknown alien species that fused with the only known lord and became The Annihilator. Abnormal Classes Abnormal Classes are classes created through interference such as fusion of two classes. Bringer The only known bringer is The Annihilator of Space, who slowly travels the multiverse destroying sessions and dream bubbles. It is unknown if it is a Bringer of Space or if "Space" simply is part of its title. Category:Sburb Category:Classes